


Late at night

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [10]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou remembers things late at night, only to remember that fantasy and reality are completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at night

Shirou would never admit it, it was his dark secret that he kept to himself. One that would comfort him during the lonely nights that Yonekuni didn’t come by, one that he thought of when he’d slid his hands under his clothes. One hand creeping up to his chest to finger the flat nipples, playing and teasing them to hardness while the other slipped past the waist band of his pants.

His breath would hiss out, resembling the blond’s name when his fingers curled around his rapidly hardening cock. His thumb swiping around the head, shivering at just his touch. Imagining that his hand was Yonekuni’s. That it was Yonekuni’s hand touching his chest, plucking at his hardening nipples.

His eyes closed, remembering the feel of kneeling above the blond. The feel of hands on his hips, urging him to ride. To rock his hips and take him fully inside. He could never admit that he loved being above Yonekuni. Something deep down told him that the position was just right. To watch the splay of emotions across the one he loved and he loved the feel of Yonekuni getting impatient. Of pulling him down and rolling him onto his back, taking over the rhythm and the feel of teeth sinking into his skin.

His back arched, a strangled sound of Yonekuni’s name as he came, staining his hand with his cum. It was only them he came back, alone in his room while the one he loved laid with another. Closing his eyes, he tried to supress the pain as he wiped the sticky fluid on his pants.


End file.
